On the Streets of Hollywood
by Funnyman's Black Dahlia
Summary: Have the guys at Hollywood Undead just reunited with the best friend they'd ever have? Have they found love or war? One thing's for sure - Nothing comes for free in Hollywood, not even life.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, So this is my ****Hollywood Undead Fanfic…**

**It was encouraged into life by Da Sparkzz' HU Fanfic 'Hollywood's Game', but it took a while to get up. I'm actually putting another of my fanfics on hold for this, but that's no problem, because it's HU4L, so… Meh. I'm trying to use Song names for the chapter titles but I have a feeling that'll fail eventually. I don't really get Danny's personality, so give me some hints if there's a problem! Also I'd like to thank NIGHTCRAWLER666 for all the help on this and for teaching me proper English and American slang :D ...**

**So, the names:**

**Danny : Danny (duh)**

**Johnny 3 Tears : George**

**J-Dog : Jorel/J**

**FunnyMan : Dylan/Funny**

**Da Kurlzz : Matt/Matty/Matthew**

**Charlie Scene : Jordon **

**CHAPTER 1- Comin' in Hot **

"Yo, Danny! Come on boy, we got some barhoppin' to do!" Dylan yelled across the street to where his friend was stood. He watched him shake his head and run over, then Dylan waved his own goodbye to Jorel and George. Jorel just put his baseball cap back on and walked away, George waving back and following.

"Where to then?" Danny asked. Sometimes Dylan dragged him to some pretty strange places, places he'd usually rather not go. That was when he would call Jordon to bail him out.  
"A bar. Then a few more."

When they got through the doors of 'Angels will Drink' they were pretty shocked to hear the music cut out and the DJ immediately start playing one of their songs.  
"Hey look! It's Funny and his boy Dan!" Someone shouted, and all of the people around the counter swivelled their way, par a few completely uninterested girls in the corner. Simply because he didn't like to be uninteresting, Dylan walked over there.

Danny took straight to the bar, where he was immediately bombarded by drinks people had bought him, and comments on their albums. He shrugged them off and ordered his own for once. It was just a scotch on the rocks, but he felt better with the taste. He heard his voice playing loud through the speakers and turned around. He walked over to see the DJ. Meanwhile, Dylan had scared of 2 of the 4 girls in the corner. One was laughing like a maniac whenever he made a joke, but the other just shrugged and drank a little more of her G&T.

"So, ladies! You like Hollywood Undead?" He asked, hoping to gain attention from the girl who wasn't listening. The giggly blonde nodded her head and started to jump around in her seat, chanting 'Funnyman!'. The other, a tall slender brunette just brought out her phone.

Dylan gave up his wild goose chase and went to see Danny and the DJ. The usual DJ - Callum - Wasn't there, and instead a short girl stood where he usually did. She was wearing a red T-shirt under a zip-up hoody, and had the headphones around her neck. As Dylan looked at her he noticed how most of her hair was braided and dyed black, but her fringe was long, straight, and covered one eye with it's green colour. Her and Danny seemed to be talking about skateboarding, so Dylan joined in with a High-5.

"Hey, I take it Callum's not here then right?" He said, smiling at the girl. She shook her head and accepted the high-5 with a loud slap. Danny laughed as Dylan rubbed his palm from the force and tried to soothe the pain.

"Yeah, I'm Miranda. Most around here just call me Miz, or DJ Miz in all the clubs. Love your band, by the way. So you're Funnyman?" She introduced, then dragged Dylan back into the chat.

"That's me. But just call me Dylan. Say seniorita, do you know that chick in the corner?" He asked, pointing at the brunette. As if on cue, she looked up and smiled at Dylan.

"Yeah. That one's Florentina. She doesn't like flirts." She replied, giving Dylan advice that he wouldn't take. He walked back, and Danny laughed when he turned back to the bar to get a drink first. Great. So he's going to flirt with girls, _and _he's going to drink. Then his phone rang. Miz turned the music down a bit.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Danny boy! We're comin' over - just me and Matt, so save us a space ok?" Jordon almost shouted down the line. Danny cursed inwardly, then Miz turned up the music again. Instead of Hollywood Undead, she'd put some Eminem on in the background.  
"Charlie and Kurlzz are coming."  
"Cool. Charlie Scene, yeah?"  
"Sadly."

The blonde had left, but Dylan was definitely making progress with Florentina. It surprised him really, after earlier and what Miz had said. She was very shy and easily embarrassed though. In half an hour, he managed to get her at the bar and buy her a drink, then she gave him her number and left. On her way out she bumped into Matt, who gave her a big hug and waved her goodbye.

Dylan and Danny walked over to greet them, and Miz played Comin' in Hot as loud as she could.  
"Hey boyo!" Jordon said, then ruffled Danny's hair a little. Matt simply walked past and was confronted by Dylan and his array of questions.  
"How do you know that girl?" He asked.  
"How don't I? She's my sister, idiot!"

"What?"  
"She's my sister, Flo. Why? I swear Funny, if you've been sleeping with my sister then you're-"  
"Aw, shut up ya faggot! I ain't done nothin'!" Although Dylan secretly felt like adding a 'yet' to the end of that sentence.

Jordon made straight for the bar even though he was already drunk, and then decided to talk to the barmaid since her apron didn't quite fit her chest. Matt went to see Miz and somehow managed to persuade her to play 'Everywhere I Go', but he only did that to see Jordon stand up on the tables and sing his verses. A group of girls came in, all of which looked to be about 25 years old, and suddenly started dancing. Matt felt sick when he saw them, and just found Danny in time to tell him he was leaving.

"Hey Matthew!" One of them shouted. He ignored them and stumbled out onto the street. She followed. Matt turned after he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down to see her stood there. She looked exactly the same as she had in High School. Her long red hair still hung in loose ringlets to her waist. Her bright blue eyes still looked as much like the night as before. She was wearing a pair of baggy ripped jeans, covered in paint and thoroughly worn out. Her tight frilly shirt was topped off with an equally tight neon green waistcoat, and the same silver locket that he gave her all those years ago still hung from her neck.

"Matt! I never thought I'd see you again!" Her smile hadn't changed, and her teeth were still perfectly white as she beamed at him. She hugged him as best she could despite their ridiculous height difference, but Matt didn't return it. She might not have changed, but he had.

"Why are you here? Don't you know Hollywood's Dangerous?" He said, his voice stern and angry.

"I need somewhere to stay. I was kicked out by my Dad again, except this time it's permanent. I'm at your sister's now. You see, she told me you were at the bar so I came to see you. All I have with me is my guitar and 3 changes of clothes." She explained on the same happy way as before. Matt's tone didn't change her mood at all. Infact it made her glad he could still talk to her.

Matt turned away and sighed, then hung his head and ran his hands through his jet black hair.  
"Why is this any of my business?" He asked, still facing away.  
"I was wondering if you knew anywhere a room was going spare. So do you?"

Matt sighed again but span round to face her. The locket was distracting him.

"Why do you still wear that thing?" As soon as he asked her hand darted up and closed around the decorated silver oval on her necklace.  
"It's you Matt!" She opened it. "See! There's a picture of you in high school, and there's Da Kurlzz!" Matt was slightly shocked by this, but he made no comment - just an 'oh'.

"Yo! Matt what are you doin' out-… Hey! Good to see you chica! How you been Athena?" Dylan walked out with Danny and Jordon behind him and quickly moved to hug his high school friend. Jordon gave a simple handshake and Danny gave a nod despite not really knowing her.  
"I'm alright Dylan. Where's Georgie and J?" She asked. Matt stalked back inside.  
"I actually have no idea, Chango." He replied, using her pet name.

"What does that even mean?!"  
"Monkey in Mexico. You should call Matt 'Chino'. It means Curly. Say, Chango. Where ya stayin'?"

Athena thought for a bit.

"Matt's sister's, but it's a bit small. Do you know anywhere I could rent a room?"

"Hey, listen Athena. I've got a spare room, and I owe you like, a thousand favours, so you can crash there for… as long as you want." Jordon said. Athena hugged him and chanted thanks, but it was muffled by her face on his jacket. Dylan really should have called her shorty.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own **_**anything **_**except my OC's. If I did, I would know more about Danny.**

**So, the names:**

**Danny : Danny (duh)  
****Johnny 3 Tears : George  
****J-Dog : Jorel/J  
****FunnyMan/Funny : Dylan  
****Da Kurlzz/Kurlzz : Matt/Matty/Matthew  
****Charlie Scene : Jordon**

**CHAPTER 2- No other place**

Miranda had another job at another bar, and hadn't seen anyone from Hollywood Undead in about a week. She was just thinking how long it would take for her to grow a second pair of hands. Then, as if by magic, Dylan and Jorel walked in. How oh so very cliché.

"Hey Miz! Never knew you were here!" Dylan said, walking over to the DJ. Jorel held out his fist and Miz punched it.  
"J-Dog. Or Jorel, whatever…"  
"Miranda. Well, Miz pretty much everywhere but at my parents' house." Then she went back to her laptop and put another song on.

Jorel walked over to the bar and sat next to a familiar looking Redhead. He stared for a while then Dylan came over and sat next to him. He waited a second, also staring at her, then got up and sat on the other side of her.

"Yo, Chango! How are you?" He said, ordering a drink for himself and Jorel.  
"Good, good. Jordon's place is cool. He has a party every few nights though.""Hey J! Remember Athena?" Dylan shouted as their drinks were passed to them. Jorel turned sharply to his right and smiled.

"Thought I recognised you! Where you been all this time, eh?" He asked, slapping her affectionately on the back. She'd never been too much of a delicate person. He could easily remember the time she'd saved her best friend from five year 11 boys in year 7. He still laughed about that - seeing them going home in bandages and slings.

"Cool actually. Haven't seen George yet. Is he any more mature than before?"  
"No, not really." Jorel laughed. Florentina walked in and sat next to Dylan, then Athena put a bill on the counter and picked up her bag.  
"Sorry, but I gotta go. Ya know, stuff to do, sleep to get. Normal shit." She said, then rushed out.

Miz packed up her kit around 2am, which is when Dylan and Florentina were forced to leave too. They went their separate ways and Dylan called in on Jordon to make sure Athena had got home safely. She might have been raised in Hollywood, but living in Canada like she had for about 3 years would tend to make you think the streets were safe _everywhere. _

Matt woke up with his hair all over the place, as usual. He got a shower and headed over to George's on his skateboard, seeing Danny out on the way and letting him tag along. They all went out to the skate park and met a girl they were sure they'd met before.

She was tall (really tall) and had short brown hair and brown, almost orange eyes. Large black sunglasses were resting on her forehead and she looked like a model the way she stood with such prestige and honour. She was wearing skin-tight green jeans with a baggy yellow Muse T-shirt and a huge skull on a long necklace. Black, fingerless leather gloves were on her hands, and about 3 studded belts criss-crossed her hips. One pink, one blue, one red. Her trainers were purple with bright orange laces, and she had some white knee-pads on that were scratched to the point where you could barely tell they were white. Her bright turquoise cap was on sideways, and she looked like she meant business.

Danny rode the half-pipe and walked over to talk to her. Half-way through their conversation she noticed he was from Hollywood Undead, and asked him to sign her Deck. He did, and he asked George and Matt to come over and sign it too, free of charge. She mentioned how she used to be in a little gang with Jorel, then how she was taken to the orphanage she'd since ran away from. George seemed amused by her individuality and Matt looked interested in her colourful clothes, so Danny asked where she lived.

"I live wherever I can. Alleyways, dumpsters, even the sidewalk… you name it, I sleep there." She answered, not seeing much wrong with her lifestyle. George laughed at this and Matt gave him a weird look.

"I got a spare room! Well, it's just a garage but I guess if you sleep in trash cans then you don't care…" Danny said. Matt went back to the grind box he usually used.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind. By the way, my name's Mirzam. My Mom was an astronomer and that's the name of a star somewhere. So can I move in straight away? I don't have much. Just these clothes and my Saxophone." She said.  
"Saxophone?" George asked, getting more and more surprised by the second. Mirzam rolled her eyes and followed Danny as she was asked to.

Matt went home and so did George after a while, noticing the hovering rain clouds ahead. Before long the rain came down on Athena's window. Jordon walked in. She was sat in a long t-shirt and shorts, playing her acoustic guitar on the edge of the bed and staring out of the window, singing.

"You should try to get signed. Then you could do a track with us." He suggested, quite absent-mindedly. Athena shook her head.

"You remember the Angel incident?" She asked, looking more inclined to remember it herself than have him say it to her. Jordon stifled a laugh and nodded.

"That's why?" He queried, "But that was ages ago! You're an awesome singer Athena, don't let it get you down. I'll tell my manager and he might just spread the word to some other… manager-y people."

Athena giggled.

"What?" Jordon asked, sounding offended but really joking on the inside.  
"Manager-y isn't a word!" Athena choked, trying to breath through her sudden attack of laughter. Jordon sighed and walked out.


End file.
